From me to you
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: "Awas, dia menyerang…!"/Ternyata cuma tikus. What? Ada TIKUS?/""Tenang, semuanya…. Aku akan melindungi kalian, dengan menggunakan sapu ini!"


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Au, Ooc, Typo dll.

Special untuk kak Nand yang berulang tahun tanggal 22 kemarin! :D

gomen kak, baru bisa publish#meringkuk

* * *

_From me to you_

_._

"Kau tahu? Hinata dan Naruto, baru saja jadian. Bukan itu saja. Saat itu juga, Naruto memberi Hinata sebuah cincin berinisialkan NH. Wah…. Romantis sekali mereka…."

Kurang dari dua detik aku melirik makhluk yang tak hentinya bersuara di hadapanku itu. Dan sambil meniup ke atas, poniku, aku pun berujar, "Jadi begitu? Ohhh…."

"Romantis sekali, bukan? Aaaa…. Sakura, aku ingin yang seperti itu. Haruskah aku bilang, pada Sai? Oh Tuhan … drama percintaan mereka benar-benar seperti dongeng-dongeng kerajaan…."

Sekali lagi, bahkan kurang dari satu detik, aku kembali melirik makhluk yang tak pernah kehabisan kosa kata itu, "Biasa saja." _just it? _Ya. Kurasa itu komen terpanjangku di saat kepala ini ingin pecah, menghadapi tugas-tugas yang sudah menumpuk.

_Braaakk _

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak dapat mencegah aliran darahku untuk tidak naik ke atas, ke ubun-ubunku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, _ha?_ Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang mengerjakan tugas! Apa kau sudah gila?" Keadaan berbalik sekarang. Kali ini, justru aku yang kedengaran lebih berisik. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang sedang memeras otak, menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, mendapati sebuah bantal, melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepalaku.

"Aku tahu, kau sibuk. Tapi setidaknya, dengarkan aku bicara. Malah memberi komentar yang tidak jelas. _Huuu_..."

Aku menatap tajam manusia yang bernama Ino, itu. Dan yang semakin membuat emosiku tak tertahan, di saat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia malah enak-enakan mengerucutkan bibirnya padaku dan memasang wajah se_innocent_ mungkin, "_Aarrgghhh_... Ino … saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting, dari tugas-tugaku! Mengerti?"

"Semoga saja."

Kuharap itu kalimat terakhirnya. "_Huufff..._"

Berniat ingin menenangkan pikiran, aku pun bangkit dari meja belajar dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan si _pig _bersama kamarku. Namun di saat langkahku telah mencapai pintu, suara memekakkan itu kembali terdengar, "Sakura…."

Baiklah-baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menahan emosi ini, "Hn?" Sambil menunggu ia berucap lagi, aku mencoba menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding kamar. Dan di saat ingin melakukannya, tanpa sengaja aku mendapati kalender yang tergantung di situ, "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" aku terlonjak dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Ino, Ino, " untuk lebih memastikan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ino, "… tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal 22 bukan?" jawabnya yang semakin meyakinkanku.

"Katakan kalau itu tidak benar!"

"_Haah?_" alisnya yang tidak jelas itu tertarik ke atas, "Kurasa kalimat 'apa kau sudah gila?' yang kau ucapkan tadi, cocok untukmu."

"Ino, aku harus bagaimana? Besok ulang tahunnya Sasuke!" dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kepala, aku berlari mengitari kamarku. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal.

"Kau ini, bodoh atau apa sih? Tinggal bilang, Sasuke _happy bitrthday_, selesai!"

"Kalau hanya sekedar ucapan seperti itu, bukan Sasuke yang ulang tahun, tapi Akamaru."

"Apa yang kau katakan! Maksudmu. Sai itu anjing, begitu?"

Hal bodoh apa lagi sekarang?

"_Haah_...?" Ekspresiku benar-benar konyol saat ini. terdiam dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga. Untung saja pangeran ayamku tidak ada di sini, "Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?"

"Secara tidak langsung. Soalnya…. Soalnya aku hanya mengucapkan _happy birthday_, pada Sai! Dan kau bilang…," telunjuknya mengacung dengan menakutkan padaku, "… yang seperti itu hanya cocok untuk ulang tahunnya Akamaru!"

Jadi itu, masalahnya? Hahaha…. Ada-ada saja, "Aku tidak serius soal itu. Ino … ayo berpikir. Aku harus apa dan bagaimana?"

"Tadi kau bilang, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari tugas-tugasmu. Dasar. Hmm … _ah-ha_! Sakura, aku punya ide!" Ino menghabur dari tempat tidurku yang didudukinya dan langsung saja menuju indara pendengaranku. Berbisik?

.

"_Not bad_ ," aku mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapannya.

* * *

"Sakura, apa kita membutuhkan ini?" gadis bercepol itu memperlihat sebuah terompet berukuran panjang padaku. Namun, Tenten sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir. Jelas saja. Karena selang beberapa detik, gadis itu kembali memperlihatkan hasil buruannya untuk membantuku mempersiapkan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke, "Lucu 'kan?" lilin berbetuk ayam? Sepertinya yang ulang tahun, benar-benar seekor ayam.

"Mungkin."

.

"Tebak, apa yang kutemukan!" sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, Ino terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Mengharuskan aku dan Tenten, menebak benda apa itu.

"Balon ulang tahun?"

Ino menggeleng. Tahu 'kan itu artinya apa?

"Topeng emo?"

Ah! Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sepertinya aku salah dengar. _Hah_? Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya aku juga salah lihat. Mana mungkin kalau itu …, "Sasuke?" berada di tempat ini? Di Mall?

Seolah sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Ino dan Tenten langsung menyembunyikan barang belanjaan kami saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," elakku, sambil menutupi barang belanjaan yang sempat terjangkau oleh penglihatannya.

"Tenten, kata ibuku, tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran. Ayo, pergi."

"Hehehe…. Kau benar, Ino."

Ih, makhluk itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, mereka pergi dengan berjalan … mundur? Sungguh tiada hari esok.

* * *

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

Beranikah aku mengatakan … kalau ia terlihat begitu tampan? Tidak, tidak, "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hng? Bukankah kau sudah menanyakan itu, tadi? Dan aku juga sudah menjawabnya."

Oh Tuhan … kenapa kau biarkan _nervous_ menguasaiku saat ini? Cengengesan? Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

Apa lagi ini? Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. Membuatku ingin meneriaki kegugupan ini.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, meski sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Apa Sasuke mengetahui kegugupanku?

"Menurutku kau terlihat pucat. Pulanglah, istirahat."

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau mau 'kan datang ke rumahku, besok?"

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Iya, mau 'kan? Ayolah … Sasuke-kun…," aku bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu Sasuke-kun…."

Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan, meninggalkannya. Berharap ia akan menghentikanku dan memberi sebuah kecupan, sebelum aku pergi. Tapi nyatanya, ini sudah langkahku yang kesepuluh…! Baiklah, sepertinya harus aku yang mulai, "Sasu-" dugaanku salah. Ternyata ia berlari lebih cepat dari seekor kelinci.

* * *

Keesokannya harinya tepat ditanggal 23, aku, Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto, disibukkan dengan pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke. Selagi menunggu kue buatanku dan Hinata, jadi, Ino, Tenten dan Naruto, menyulap, mendekorasi dan menghias ruangan agar terlihat lebih indah.

.

"Pekerjaan ini, mematahkan tulang-tulangku."

"Berlebihan kau, " ucap Tenten pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati sofa setelah semuanya selesai.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di dapur bersama Hinata, akhirnya aku pun bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku, menyusul Tenten dan Naruto, "Akhirnya selesai! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih seka-"

"Sakura, tunggu."

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menurutku sangat aneh. Membiarkan kami kebingungan menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dan setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda itu sedang menatap sesuatu yang wujudnya entah seperti apa, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

_Cit, cit, ciiitt…._

"Awas, dia menyerang…!"

Ternyata cuma tikus. What? Ada **TIKUS?**

"Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto … singkirkan makhluk itu dari_ku_!" Ino terlalu sibuk dengan teriakanya, hingga mengorbankan Hinata menjadi sasaran tabrakannya.

Lain lagi dengan Tenten, yang lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik sofa, "Harusnya aku yang bilang, seperti itu! Kau lupa, kalau aku punya pengalaman buruk, dengan tikus? Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, tolong…!"

"A-aku takut…," kurang lebih seperti itulah, suara Hinata yang saat ini berada di bawah tindihannya Ino.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan pestanya?" tanpa disadari aku pun sudah berada di atas meja, demi menyelamatkan tubuhku dari hewan menjijikkan itu.

Lalu Naruto?

"Tenang, semuanya…. Aku akan melindungi kalian, dengan menggunakan sapu ini!"

_Braaakk _

_Seerrrtt_

_Duaaaghh_

_Brraaaakkk_

"Naruto Hentikan!"

* * *

Keadaan ini benar-benar memaksaku untuk tidak berhenti komat-kamit memanjatkan do'a. Berharap, Tuhan tidak akan mendatangkan Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana ruangan yang tadinya bak taman bunga, berubah menjadi kapal pecah yang sudah kehilangan navigatornya.

"Permisi…."

Suara itu?

"Naruto, hentikan! Sasuke datang!"

"Kau tenang saja, si Teme tidak akan datang secepat itu. Bersabarlah sedikit, aku akan menangkap tikus itu dan semuanya akan kembali normal!"

Tarik napas panjang-panjang….

"Dengan satu pukulan lagi, kau akan mati! _Hiaaatt_..."

"Permis-"

"Sasuke, awas…!"

_Buaaagghhh _

* * *

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa lukanya sakit sekali?" dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku mengobati luka Sasuke yang diakibatkan melayangnya sapu dari tangan Naruto. Aku takut sekali, untuk menatapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau melihat seperti apa raut wajahnya Sasuke saat ini.

Sementara itu, di pojokkan sana, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Naruto, terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik atas terjadinya perestiwa memalukan tadi.

"Ini…," setelah lama terdiam dengan sakit yang dirasakannya, akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang, "Lilin berbentuk ayam? Terompet? Topeng emo? _Cake _tomat bertuliskan 'Sasuke _happy birthday_'?"

Aku mengangguk di setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Pesta untukku?"

"Hu'um."

"Merepotkan saja."

"Sasuke … selamat ulang tahun…. Maaf, jadi berantakkan. Hmm ... kau suka?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

4 detik.

Hingga satu menit.

Masih tdak ada jawaban. Yang semakin membuatku takut, ia hanya menatapku lekat-lekat.

Siapa sangka kalau Sasuke malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan … tersenyum padaku? Jadi artinya?

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kembali ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke memelukku tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Dan itu kuanggap, ia menjawab 'iya'. Sasuke menyukai kejutan ini. Tanpa diminta, aku pun membalas pelukkannya. Tentu saja. Hehehe...

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata, kata nenek Tsunade, tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran."

"Diam kau, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

**END**

Di sini ceritanya bulan tujuh. fufuuffu… koplak banget ya? #pundung

Semoga dan teramat semoga, kak Nand menyukai fic ini, meski typonya ada di mana-mana. :x

RnR? :D


End file.
